


Don't You People Have Phones [Fanvid]

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't You People Have Phones, Fanvids, Fluff, I'm Not Your Pet Warlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Magnus just wants a night off once in a while ...





	Don't You People Have Phones [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun.


End file.
